1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable tent frame, and more particularly to connection sets connecting the pole to the bottom of a main body of a tent.
2. Description of Prior Art
In accordance with the conventional arts, a foldable tent is consisted of several foldable braces and some connection sets connection adjacent member bars and facilitating to fold. Because of the folding nature of the connection sets for a foldable tent, when a user is pitching up the tent, the positioner of a tent must be used for preventing the member bars from folding under large extra force from outside such as a strong wind or loads such as unexpected striking.
On the other hand, the foldable brace set typically comprises several member bars, which in general includes three or more member bars engaged end by end in dull connection and each nodal point in different position receives different external force of wind, so it endures different stress. Generally, the lower connection sets, facing to the wind in front orientation, bear stronger load of wind; and the upper connection sets bear less load of wind. In addition, due to the secure localization contributed by the connection sets in pitched a tent frame, when it comes to folding the tent, it becomes a concern to a user how to conveniently release the localizing mode of the connection sets, whatever the mechanism of the positioner is, is essential to the users. The lower connection sets located at a reachable height will not cause much trouble to a user, in contrast, the upper connection sets located at a higher position can be a potential problem for some users to reach; therefore, an easy operation positioning mechanism is practically important.
Based on the above, regarding to the foldable tent frame, depending on various locations the connection set should be designed differently for different functions.